Charades YGO Style
by Kodoku mousou
Summary: SEQUEL TO D OR D!A funny story of when everyone returns and they play a game of charades. Review please! COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

Charades YGO Style

Prologue

Just like Yugi asked, everyone came back the next day to do something. Only this time, Tristan brought Serenity to bug Duke, Tea brought Mai, Serenity brought Mokuba, Mokuba brought Seto, and Yami Bakura brought Marik.

Yugi: Wow. Okay, why are so many people here?

Ryou: Because Tristan brought Serenity to bug Duke, Tea brought Mai, Serenity brought Mokuba, Mokuba brought Seto, and Yami Bakura brought Marik.

Yugi: Why?

Ryou: How should I know?

Mai: Okay everyone, what are we actually doing here?

Joey: Eating contest!

All: NO!

Tea: Friendship game!

All: NO!!

Duke: Dungeon Dice Monsters!

All: NO!!!

Tristan: Duel Monsters!

All: NO!!!!

Mokuba: Cha-

All: NO!!!!!

Seto: At least let Mokuba finish!

Marik: And what if we don't?

Seto: (Death glare)

Marik: O.O OK

Mokuba: Charades!

Serenity: That sounds like a great idea!

All: Yeah!

Mokuba: I wanna go first!

Yugi: Sure. But remember, you can't make any noise.


	2. Mokuba, You Can't Be Willy Wonka

Charades YGO Style

Chapter 1: Mokuba, you can't be Willy Wonka

Mokuba: Ok (starts moving his mouth and pointing to things)

Joey: Hey Mokuba, you okay?

Mai: Stupid, he's acting as... the president?

Mokuba: (shakes head)

Tristan: I know! I know! The president's daughter!

Mokuba: (shakes head)

Ryou: I don't think it has anything to do with politics.

Yugi: Britney Spears?

Mokuba: (shakes head)

Seto: Why did you say Britney Spears?

Yugi: I don't know, I just started thinking about her.

Joey: Are you a potato chip? (everyone scoots away)

Mokuba: (shakes head)

Serenity: Could you give us another hint?

Mokuba: (Runs to the kitchen)

Everyone waits a long time until Mokuba finally comes back with a chocolate bar made by Willy Wonka

All: Are you Willy Wonka?

Mokuba: Yes!

Duke: Mokuba, you can't pretend to be Willy Wonka

Mokuba: (pouts) Why not?

Duke: Because, you're rich enough to be Willy Wonka! Just find a chocolate recipe, sell a candy bar, and you're practically Willy Wonka!

Mokuba: Well excuuuuse me, I was thinking about Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, the best movie on earth! Wait! Did you say I could sell chocolate?

Duke: Yeah, why?

Mokuba: I really could sell chocolate, couldn't I? I could name it The Kaiba Chocolate Factory. I can make countless boys and girls happy with the world's best chocolate, couldn't I big brother?

Seto: I guess.

Mokuba: And then we could all take over the world with the sweet sugary candy known as chocolate! ( Laughs as evilly as Mokuba could possibly laugh and leaves to make plans to take over the world with chocolate)

Ryou: So anyway, who's going next?

Yugi: Ohhhh! I will!

Mai: Go ahead then.

A/N You can tell I'm really obsessive about chocolate at the moment. (With Yami Marik going hyper from it, and now this) If you must know why, I've eaten a ton of chocolate recently. To reply to AnimeDemon, I forgive you; I really could have found something other than chocolate anyway.

Ryou: That was pretty random.

Me: Well I had to tell her sometime!

Ryou: Whatever (starts to leave)

Me: Where are you going? Since you're here, you have to convince everyone to review!

Ryou: (sigh) Review so Shadowy Bey-gurl can leave me alone.

Me: At least it was persuasive. ; )


	3. I'm a pop star!

Charades YGO Style

Chapter 2: I'm a pop star!

Yugi: (Gets up and starts moving his lips and dancing)

Tristan: Um, are you Britney Spears?

Yugi: (Stops immediately) How'd you know?

Tristan: You talked about her when Mokuba went

Yugi: (gets teary eyed) It wasn't supposed to be so easy! (sobs)

Tea: It's okay Yugi, don't worry.

Serenity: I have to ask, why were you Britney Spears anyway?

Yugi: Because I'm gay! (sobs louder) (Very sorry to all you non-yaoi fans, it had to be done, this will be the only reference to it, I promise)

Joey: Hey Yug' you alright?

Yugi: Do I look alright? (starts screeching like there's no tomorrow)

Mai: Hey kid it's not like there's no tomorrow

))) The Next Day (after the charades game) (((

(The world has ended and the tomorrow everyone hoped for didn't come)

All: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT MAI!!!!!!

))) The present, where everyone is still playing (((

Ryou: I have a bad feeling about this.

Seto: Um, okay, who's going next?

Serenity: Why don't you go?

Seto: Fine, I suppose I could participate in your stupid and annoying game.

Mokuba: (pops up) You really will big brother?

Seto: 0.0 Holy shit, weren't you just making plans to rule the world with chocolate, as said in chapter 2?

Mokuba: Yes, but I can't can take a short break to see you really show signs of happiness.

Seto: Let's just get this over with (walks to the middle of the room)

A/N Soooo sorry I didn't update in so long and then have a lame and confusing chapter. I'm a major yaoi (not yuri) fan, and the first thing that came to mind was Yugi being gay, sorry for those who don't like it. I also know that the chapter was fairly confusing, but basically what happened was I went into the future for a second to show that Mai jinxed them. I would have saved it for the end, but at the rate I'm going, you'll forget all about what Mai said by then. But I will take a moment to stop criticizing my story to beg for more reviews and ideas. Keyword is ideas. I listen to everyone's thoughts and opinions in the reviews. One reason is because I have no clue what to write so I just take ideas people give me and make them stories/chapters/poems. So please, follow RLH (review, like, help). As you can see, I can't even make a decent acronym.

Ryou: No you can't

Me: Shut up, Ryou.

.................

Me: You know what to do.

Ryou: I think your speech convinced them.

Me: Tell them

Ryou: Review, dammit!

Me: Whoa

Ryou: What?

Me: You cursed

Ryou: Whatever (leaves)

Me: For your sake you better stay gone!


	4. The Horrible Fireman

Charades: YGO Style

Chapter 4: The Horrible Fireman

Seto: (holds his arm around an invisible something)

Tristan:… a pirate?

Seto: No dumbass.

Tristan: HEY!

Joey: A snake poacher! EVIL KAIBA!!! RELEASE THE POOR SNAKE!!! (Lunges at Kaiba, and doesn't miss)

Seto: Get off of me, mutt!

Joey: (gets off)

Seto: (goes somewhere)

Ryou: Where is he going?

Yugi: Only he knows.

Seto: (returns with a box of matches)

Mai: What's that for?

Seto: (Lights a match)

Joey: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, KAIBA?!?!?!?!

Seto: (sets the couch on fire and runs off)

Everyone else: WHAT THE FUCK??? (runs)

Seto: (returns with a hose) WHERE'D EVERYONE GO??! SCREW THIS, I'M OUTTA HERE!! (runs screaming)

END

A/N You can flame me all you want, I deserve after waiting almost two months, and then just end the story short. But it's better than abandoning it, right? RIGHT?

Ryou: um.. I guess

Me: Why do you always come by like this?

Ryou: Because everyone hates me so I have nothing better to do.

Me: okaaaay


End file.
